My Hometown
by Lemonly
Summary: Dil reflects on his life and his hometown.


_This song goes out to my good friends,  
Especially the ones I had before the Grammy nominations in 2003_

Okay, so he only had a handful of good friends, most of which where his brother's friends as well. But he did tell everyone that a dream he had back in 2003 was going to come true. That gained him a few more friends.

_And all the girls from back in high school,  
Who actually spoke to me,  
Even though I was a fat kid and a marching band geek._

Those girls only consisted of Lil, Angelica, Susie, and Kimi. Angelica had to talk to him, he was her cousin. Susie was just nice, she talked to everybody. Kimi merely talked to him because he was the younger brother of the guy she liked. And Lil, she was his older brother's girl, but she was also very loyal to her friends. She, as head cheerleader and student body president, got the school to mostly back off on the bullying toward Dil. You see, in high school, everyone seemed to think that because he wasn't buff, that he was on the fat side. Which wasn't entirely true. Also, while he wasn't in the marching band, he hung out with people in the marching band. He was made fun of pretty bad, but Lil put a stop to it shortly after she forced him to tell her about it.

_I hope this song finds you well.  
And I hope that you're doin' fuckin' swell.  
I hope that you're back up if you've ever been down.  
And I hope that you got the fuck out of our hometown.  
_

Dil was a nice person, never wishing ill on everyone. He truly hoped that the people who were nice to him were doing okay. He felt the same for the bullies. He hoped that his graduating class was doing okay in their lives. He also, truly hoped that they all got out of their hometown.

_Here comes a shout out to the professor,  
Who said "Son pick a path and stay the same, cause charisma is the key to opportunity"  
_

Dil had, perhaps, on teacher throughout his educational career. He had gone to the same college as Tommy and Lil had and they both adored this professor. In fact, Lil called him the Mr. Feeny of the real world. Dil didn't know what she was talking about at the time. But he quickly learned what she meant. This guy expected so much out of his students, but his students ended up learning so much more from him. One of the things that meant the most to Dil was that you should never change, that your natural charisma should be enough if what you're trying to do is worth it. By graduation, he finally realized that this guy was the Mr. Feeny of the real world, and he was Cory.

_And to all the clubs that let us play  
To our family and friends and the music stores,  
For giving us gear when we couldn't pay.  
_

Dil remembered the band he tried to get together back in the high school. They tried to get restraints and other venues to let them play. They were turned down by everyone but the Java Lava. And the only reason they weren't turned down by them was because the owners were close family friends. And by close, one of them was Dil's neighbor for his whole life. Dil's family and friends were huge supporters. Even when there was other things going on that Lil, Tommy, and Angelica should have been at, they chose to go see Dil perform instead. Lil had actually sweet talked the manager of the music store to give the band gear at a discount, a pretty big discount.

_I hope this song finds you well.  
And I hope that you're doin' fuckin' swell.  
I hope that you're back up if you've ever been down.  
And I hope you got the fuck out of our hometown.  
_

Dil hoped his band mates were doing alright. They never made it big, but that was okay with Dil. He hoped they were out of their hometown though. They had talent. Talent that would remain undiscovered if they stayed there.

_You know I can't count how many times I've heard people say (heard people say)  
"Be proud of where you're from, you're gonna put us on the map"  
But where the hell were you back in the day, (back in the day)  
No one came to see us,  
So we got the hell out of there.  
So there you have it.  
t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t  
_

He had heard that you should always be proud of where you're from because someday, you would put it on the map. But where were they when Dil had the big dreams of winning a Grammy. No one came to see the shows his band performed, no one even watched the documentary on the band that Tommy had spent a month making. Dil had decided that h=if he wanted to be discovered, he had to leave. And he had never been happier than he was walking the streets of New York City. It worried his mother to death, but it was the life Dil had always wanted.

_This song goes out to my big brother.  
For putting up with me following you around.  
And making me smile when things at home weren't great  
And not getting pissed when I humped your girlfriend  
For letting me take your car to the prom.  
For beating up the guys that hung my bike in a tree  
For hand-me-down down albums and guitars with no strings  
For never beating the shit outta me  
_

Tommy. Tommy was his first friend. He never minded Dil following him around. He always knew what to do to make Dil smile or laugh after he got in big trouble, which happened quite frequently. One of Tommy's top moments was not getting pissed when Dil had been dare to hump Lil. Well, Tommy didn't get pissed at him, he got pissed at the guy who made the dare. And Tommy had let Dil take his care to prom so he could impress his date. Dil still had the feeling that Lil had some influence on that. Dil smiled fondly when he remembered Tommy and Lil catching a group of guys hanging his bike in a tree. Tommy had beat them up and Lil had organized the girls of the school. Those guys didn't get anything from any girl for a month. When Tommy left for college, he gave Dil his favorite records and an art project from Lil. The project was a guitar with no strings, but it was painted in a way that was distinctly Dil. She had made it for him. He had put strings on it and it was the guitar his used whenever he played. But most of all, Tommy had never beat him up, and Dil knew there were many occasions when he deserved it.

_I hope this song finds you well.  
And I hope that you're doin fuckin swell.  
I hope that you're back up cause I know you've been down.  
I just wish you'd get the fuck out of our hometown.  
I hope you get the fuck out of our hometown.  
I'm so glad I got the fuck out of our hometown.  
_

He wished the best for Tommy. And he had gotten it. Tommy married Lil shortly after graduating college. They moved back to their hometown and were expecting their first child. They were looking at apartments and small houses in LA so Tommy could pursue being a director, but so far they hadn't found anything they could afford or liked. Did really hoped that they got out soon. He sure was happy he did.

_You know what I'm talking about don't ya?  
Damn it!_


End file.
